Mammography images are commonly developed on x-ray film, wherein resulting mammography film images are typically viewed and interpreted on a lighted viewing box. Interpretation usually involves determination and comparison of the amount of tissue for each breast, locating and mapping the location of structural areas of interest within the breast image and recognition of potential imaging problems.
Subjective viewing and interpretation techniques do not offer standardized reference points for image evaluation, nor do they provide for quick comparison of tissue amounts. Furthermore, unassisted mammography film viewing and interpretation can limit optimum automatic exposure control (AEC), since it does not provide for AEC sensor placement evaluation.
Often, interpretation and diagnosis is assisted by the comparison of current and previous films. Accurate patient positioning and proper imaging are important for such comparisons. Perhaps more important is the ability to reproducibly pinpoint specific locations within the mammography film images.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an apparatus and method for mammography film image viewing wherein the use of an overlay device enables specific and reproducible evaluation of a mammography film image, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.